An OptimalComms Fanfic about Sonic Colors
by KevROB948
Summary: A normal trip to go pick up Sonic Colors, ends up becoming the worst day of M.B.M.'s life.


(An OptimalComms Fanfic about Sonic Colors)

By some random artist named Stungun44.

November, 16, 2010

AKA: The day when Sonic Colors comes out.

MexiricanBassMonkey, or as his friends call him, M.B.M, (sometimes just Monkey, too) gleefully awaited for the release of Sonic Colors. In fact, he camped outside of Gamestop for 3 days, while editing together the parts for Psychonauts. And after all of those days of waiting, the day was finally here. M.B.M. raced towards the counter at Sonic speed...and then had to wait in a line.

10 minutes of counting money, twelvies, and angry Soccer moms later...

It was finally M.B.M.'s turn. "I'm here for Sonic Colors." M.B.M. said to the guy behind the counter. His name was Matthew L. Lee. And apparently M.B.M. has Shinigami eyes, but whatever. As Matthew gave M.B.M. the game, everything went in slow motion. He finally had it in his hands. Then all of the lights in the store shut off, except the one right above M.B.M.

Monkey raised the game up into the air, and shouted "YATTAH!" As the light above him shone down, God looked down on Monkey from the heavens. Then he gave him a thumbs up. "Good job!" said God. However unbeknownst to Monkey, everything was happening in real time. Everyone else in the store, including Matthew, just stared at him. "The fuck is he doing?" said a random twelvy. "Jimmy!" said the kid's mother who then proceeded to slap him. But none of that mattered to him, because M.B.M. now knew what he must do.

He ran out of the store at full speed, and hurried to his car. However a fat cop with a mustache saw him running out at Sonic speed, and begins to follow him. As M.B.M. got into his car, the officer began shouting something in Italian. Then he requested help from his younger brother, who was also an officer. He ran over as quickly as he could, while also finishing a piece of pizza with mushrooms on top. He was much taller and skinnier than his older brother, but that didn't matter. "Let'sa Go!" said the fat cop. "Okey Dokey!" responded his brother. It was time for the speed chase scene!

As M.B.M. drove at like 80 miles per hour, while listening to "Plant Kingdom Act 1" from Sonic Rush Adventure, the two cops were in hot pursuit. They weren't driving police cars for some reason, but instead driving red and green cars respectively. Monkey glanced back for a second, only to finally notice the two of them chasing him. "Two cop cars are chasing me?" M.B.M. said confused. "What the-I di-GOTTA SPEED UP!" M.B.M. changed the song on the radio. "I never really liked Rush Adventure anyway!" The radio began playing "Endless Possibilities". Monkey was dodging cars left and right, up and down, side to side, parallel and perpendicular, even underground and in the sky somehow. "WAAAHH! No good a' bro!" said the younger brother astonished. "Then LET'S GET MOVING!" shouted the older cop.

Because of that "amazing" line, the cops were finally able to catch up to Monkey. "Damn!" said M.B.M. Then he made an INCREDIBLE U-Turn and passed the cops. "YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" M.B.M. yelled to the cops, while also giving them the bird. "Mama-mia!" said the two cops. "He got away!"

Monkey finally made it back to his dorm. As he opened up the Sonic Colors case, it began glowing! "It. Is. Time." Monkey said holding up the disc with a tear in his eye. He looks over to his Wii, turns on his TV, and inserts the disc. He grabbed his Wii Remote, sat in his chair, and grabbed a big bag of Lay(Up)s. He clicked the Disc Channel, and pressed Start. He started sweating a bit on his upper lip, but that couldn't be helped. He took a potato chip...AND ATE IT!

And after all the wait, the screen started glowing from the awesomeness that is Sonic Colors! Then, out of nowhere...his Nintendo Wii BREAKS! *Crunch* "WHAT!" exclaimed M.B.M. dropping his Wii Remote. But that's not all, the screen couldn't handle the pure awesomeness that is Colors, and his TV explodes! "FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" screamed Monkey who proceeded to punch his already broken TV...only to break his hand in the process.

M.B.M. sat in the corner of his dorm, and cried the rest of the week away...but he only does this for an hour. Then Monkey remember that a friend of his also wanted to play Sonic Colors, but didn't have money for the game. Monkey seized the opportunity and set off to find said friend. Covered in sweat and smoke from the explosion, M.B.M. found his friend in the "Yuwan Cafe". "JOSEOFSOUL!" said Monkey running over to him. "Hey Monkey, what's up?" replied Jose. "Come with me if you want to live! I-I mean play Sonic Colors!" They looked at each other, shook hands, and ran as fast as Chester Cheetah, (which really wasn't that fast) towards Jose's dorm.

They hooked up the Wii and inserted the game. Turned on the TV, pressed start, et cetera, etcetera, and then the TV began glowing, just like M.B.M.'s. "Wait," began Monkey, "Is it going to explode again?" Monkey began taking cover, but then his friend stopped him. "Don't worry." said Jose shaking his hand. "I have an HD television!" Monkey gasped as Jose pressed the A button. Then he handed him the remote. The game started playing and Monkey was squeeing in excitement. Jose stared strangely at him. "...Are you okay...?" Unofrtunately M.B.M. had so much overstimulation that he fainted.

The next day Monkey woke up in the hospital. "Wha-what happened?" He wondered. Suddenly Jose and a hot nurse came into his room. "HELLO NURSE!" said M.B.M. quoting a certain show. The two of them told him what happened. Upset that he was unable to play Sonic Colors, M.B.M. began thinking of ways to kill himself. But at that moment another nurse, who is also hot, but not as hot as the first one, brings in a television with a Wii hooked up to it. Jose started the Wii up and Monkey saw Sonic Colors in the game panel at the upper left corner of the screen. His eyes started glowing and he cried. Jose handed him a Wiimote and Nunchuck, and began playing Sonic Colors.

Roll 20 minute credits!

Created By: Stungun44

M.B.M. as: Himself

Joseofsoul as: Himself

"Marty-O" as: Cop #1

"The man in Green" as: Cop #2

Ramona Flowers as: Hot Nurse #1

Tsume Hikari as: Hot Nurse #2

Akuzo911 as: Twelve year old kid

Deliah Ketchum as: The Twelvie's Mom

Steven Chapman as: Matthew L. Lee

Edited together By: KevROB948

If you liked this fanfic, then go visit the OptimalComms Youtube page! (Or not, your choice)


End file.
